


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by EliteKilljoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4000-5000 Words, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Read until the end, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Well I think it's funny, in which everyone finds out that Ukai and Takeda had sex, it's funny, thanks Tsuki, they have sex in the bathroom before a practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteKilljoy/pseuds/EliteKilljoy
Summary: As Takeda leaned over to put his bag down, Ukai discovered something very...interesting. What he had originally thought to be just very, very tight pants appeared to actually be black shorts with black thigh highs underneath.“Uh...Takeda?”“Hm?”“...are you wearing thigh highs?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO my first Haikyuu fanfic! Why do I always join a new fandom and immediately think "huh, I gotta write smut for this"?? Oh well. I enjoyed it and I hope you all do, too!
> 
> Oh, also I call Takeda the manager in this only because it's shorter than typing out his entire title each time.

The sun wasn’t even up by the time Ukai was leaving his house. He had just recently--within the past few weeks--agreed to coach the Karasuno team after their practice match against Nekoma, and hadn’t caught a break since. Between coaching and working in his store, Ukai was pretty tied up. He had no time to himself to enjoy hobbies or relax and have some down time. Because of that, Ukai had been pretty on edge, not to mention the stress of the upcoming game had him stressed to the max.

 

Driving to the gym took only a few minutes--Ukai’s store and home were within walking distance--and he was the first to arrive. It didn’t surprise him that he was alone; he knew the boys would take another half hour or so to begin showing up. The coach grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and headed inside.

 

In the dark, the gym was even more intimidating. It looked endless, like he had just walked into a void in space. The feeling made Ukai uncomfortable and uneasy, so he quickly switched the lights on. A few seconds worth of electricity flowed before the gymnasium, was fully illuminated. Much better.

 

There wasn’t usually a whole lot for Ukai to do before practices, he just liked to show up early to think about rotations and “battle” strategies. The quiet of the empty gym calmed the man while he devised new plans and training routines. He would never admit it to anyone else, but Ukai had missed the thrill of volleyball and was extremely happy to return to it through coaching.

 

Hopefully the team would do well in their first real game. All of the boys had been working so hard to improve and it would be a shame if their practicing didn’t pay off. If Karasuno lost their first game, team morale would plummet. No, Ukai wouldn’t allow that.

 

The coach had just returned his attention to his notes when he heard a noise like someone shuffling outside. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Ukai checked the clock. Only a few minutes had passed. The team should still be about twenty-five minutes. Who had come early? Ukai’s sharp eyes focused on the door, curious to see who would come through. The answer surprised him a bit.

 

“Takeda?”

 

The smaller man jumped slightly in shock at the voice--he hadn’t seen Ukai leaning against the wall, notes in hand--before chuckling. The faculty advisor never arrived to practices early, hence Ukai’s surprise. He was always on time, yes, but never early.

 

“Oh, hello,” Takeda responded quietly, striding over to the coach. Standing next to each other showed the cast difference in height. The shorter of the two stood up on the tips of his toes to attempt a glance at Ukai’s notes. It all looked like a jumble of nonsense to Takeda. “What’re you doing here so early?”

 

“I always get here before everyone else to go over things and change up strategies.” Ukai watched Takeda struggle out of the corner of his eye and lowered the papers a bit to make it easier for the shorter man to see. “Not much left to fix before I see how they do in their first real match, though.”

 

Takeda’s eyes scanned over the page. Even with the extra explanation, he couldn’t make sense of it, so he gave up trying. With a little shrug, Takeda moved away to set his bag down against the adjacent wall where it would be out of the way. As he leaned over to put his bag down, Ukai discovered something very...interesting. What he had originally thought to be just very, very tight pants appeared to actually be black shorts with black thigh highs underneath.

 

“Uh...Takeda?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“...are you wearing thigh highs?”

 

Takeda froze mid-bend. Shit. He thought he had pulled them up enough so they wouldn’t show under his shorts. Bending over must have forced the socks to slip down on his thigh into visibility. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that Ukai must’ve been looking at his ass--purposely or not--to notice the thigh highs slipping. Takeda straightened up slowly and turned to face the other man, face pink with a blush.

“Um...yes.” _Play it cool, Takeda._ “I wear them a lot. They’re comfortable and warm, but breathable, and-- Ukai?”

 

It looked like the other had stopped breaking, and it was very likely true. He had ceased listening to Takeda’s excuses after “yes.” Ukai cursed himself for having a sexual weakness towards anything cute. Takeda, with his height, appearance, and now thigh highs-- _especially_ the thigh highs--fulfilled Ukai’s fantasies almost perfectly. He was pretty sure he wasn’t one hundred percent straight, but _Takeda_? Ukai’s mind and body seemed to be on two different pages, because he could already feel the early stages of arousal.

 

“I...I’ll...be right back.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Bathroom.” With that lame excuse, Ukai hurried towards the restroom, walking a bit awkwardly due to the new stiffness between his legs. His Karasuno notes fluttered to the ground, forgotten. Takeda stared after him as he went, totally confused. Did Ukai get sick? Or maybe he just _really_ had to pee? Should he go check on him? Perhaps if the coach took a long time he would.

 

Arriving in the bathroom, Ukai hurried over to the sink and splashed cold water up onto his face. It was no use; neither the water nor simply willing away his raging boner seemed to be working. Not that he was surprised. Takeda had unknowingly used Ukai’s weakness against him. He didn’t believe the other man had done it on purpose. There was no reason for him to do it; Takeda was straight! He--

 

Ukai’s thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door and the sound of Takeda’s timid voice. The coach, in his panic and distraction, couldn’t even comprehend what the older man was saying. How the hell did he get himself into this situation? Shut in the bathroom with a raging hard on, the cause standing right outside the door, and his team showing up soon. If he ever made it out of this with his dignity intact, Ukai vowed to never so much as _think_ about Takeda’s ass ever again. It had been a huge mistake to steal a glance at the other’s ass and Ukai would not do it again. Probably. Maybe.

 

Takeda nervously entered the restroom and his breath hitched at the sight before him. Ukai was leaning back against one of the sinks, one hand gripping it tightly for support. The man’s face was blushed red, eyes lidded and panting slightly with lust. Takeda’s eyes were drawn to Ukai’s groin as the blonde’s free hand moved down to rub needily at his erection. The elder’s hands jumped to his face to hide the blush that he felt growing there. He had never seen somebody look so desperate.

 

“Uh...Ukai?” Takeda spoke softly as to not startle the other man--seeing as how it seemed his presence had gone unnoticed--as he lowered his palms from his still hot-with-embarrassment face. Ukai’s eyes finally met Takeda’s and the latter almost lost his nerve to say what he had been thinking of suggesting. He would have backed down if he hadn’t seen the pure, desperate desire in Ukai’s expression. The words gushed from Takeda’s mouth before he knew he had said them. “Let me help you! I mean, it’s my fault that you’re this way, anyway. It’s only right for me to help.”

 

Ukai couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought at first that he had just misheard, mind muddled from lustful thoughts, but then Takeda began moving towards him and he was sure he had understood. Ukai went from wallowing in his misfortune only seconds ago to feeling like Fuku Riu had personally smiled upon his life. It was like the luck dragon was the one guiding Takeda towards him, a stumbling mess of embarrassed man.

 

The brunette was on him before Ukai had time to react. Takeda wasted no time and immediately reached down to grind his palm against the front of Ukai’s pants. That’s Takeda for you: always the efficient manager. As good as the friction felt--little as it was and much less than Ukai actually needed--the coach didn’t feel right about any of it unless he knew that Takeda wanted it. There was no way in hell he would let the other man do this simply to help him out. Ukai’s hands gripped tightly, strictly, on Takeda’s wrists, pulling the pressure away from his crotch.

 

“Takeda.” Ukai’s voice held a note of warning. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

“I want to!” Takeda cut him off halfway through the last word. “I do.” Whether or not the last part was to convince Ukai or himself, he didn’t know.

 

Ukai took a minute or so to think before replying in a low growl. “If we start this, there’s no guarantee I’ll be able to stop myself.”

 

A new emotion flashed through Takeda’s eyes--fear? Excitement?--before he finally just nodded once.

 

The agreement snapped something in Ukai. A primal look entered his gaze as he stared Takeda down like he wanted to devour him. Takeda had agreed to something that Ukai hadn’t known he needed so badly until that moment, and Ukai was going to take full advantage of Takeda’s consent. The idea of that spurred him on and he took immediate action.

 

The hands on Takeda’s wrists hadn’t budged and Ukai used it as leverage to flip the two’s positions. Takeda let out a little squeak as his body was forced into the row of sinks with one of Ukai’s thighs snaking its way between his own. The bigger male moved his leg to grind his thigh up into Takeda’s groin, earning him a small moan for his efforts. Based on the growing hardness between the manager’s legs, Ukai would say that his efforts were well worth it.

 

In that moment it was Ukai who was wasting no time. Usually the man love foreplay, but he was too eager to get to the main course to spend much time on the appetizers. That’s not to say he didn’t partake in a few of Takeda’s hors d’ oeuvres.

 

Takeda’s shirt was off in an instant, leaving room for Uaki to attach to the sensitive skin that connected the neck and shoulder, nibbling and kissing and sucking on the flesh. The brunette let out a long, breathy moan as Ukai’s hands trailed over his body before stopping to tease a pert, pink nipple. Perhaps out of embarrassment, and need to hide his body, Takeda grabbed Ukai by the shirt and pulled him close. That was a big mistake.

 

Feeling Ukai’s large, throbbing arousal against his own sent Takeda into a spiraling mess. No matter how amazing Ukai’s mouth felt at his neck, it just wasn’t enough; if Ukai’s mouth was free, he would’ve agreed in an instant when Takeda muttered “too slow” and pushed his shorts off. He was working on removing his thigh highs after having kicked off his shoes when two large hands stopped his movements. He looked up to meet Ukai’s eyes.

 

“Keep them on,” Ukai commanded in a low, sultry voice. If he looked aroused before, the coach looked like he was going to _explode_ now. Takeda hadn’t noticed that Ukai had been undressing as he was until they both stood there, staring at each other’s near-naked forms. Takeda still bore his thigh highs, but was otherwise completely bare. He turned red, suddenly realizing just how exposed he was, yet he became an even darker crimson when his eyes scanned Ukai. The man had removed his shirt, but his pants and boxers were simply pushed down to his mid thighs.

 

“No time,” was the only explanation Takeda got before he was pulled from his spot against the sinks, dragged across the bathroom, and pushed chest first into an empty span of wall. He was luckily quick enough to put his hands out to stop himself from bashing his face against the tile. Ukai held Takeda’s hips out from the wall a bit from behind, causing Takeda to be bent at the hips with his face and upper torso pressed against the tile of the wall.

 

Takeda could feel the tip of Ukai’s cock rubbing against his thigh and immediately panicked. He wasn’t the most experienced when it came to sex--especially with bottoming--but he was pretty sure they were missing a vital tool. Just as he turned his head back over his shoulder to ask Ukai if he had brought lube, he saw the blonde’s fingers come from his mouth, glistening with saliva. Takeda’s eyes widened and Ukai smirked.

 

The slick fingers rubbing at Takeda’s entrance for only a few seconds before Ukai pushed on in. His movements were slow, yet desperate, like he was forcing himself to be gentle for Takeda’s sake. Ukai knew that if he could hold out until Takeda was ready, it would all be worth the patience. The smaller man turned back to the wall and let out a moan, egging Ukai on. The coach worked another finger in and stretched Takeda until he felt the other loosen enough.

 

Ukai’s fingers left Takeda as soon as the hole was sufficiently prepped. With the absence of lubricant, Ukai spit on his palm and stroked the slickness onto his dick. He repeated the process until he deemed it good enough. Resisting the urge to just shove in, Ukai leaned forward and whispered gutturally in Takeda’s ear.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

The brunette gave a curt nod, preparing himself for what was coming. What he didn’t expect, however, was Ukai pulling him from the wall, turning him around, picking him up so his legs were wrapped around the coach’s waist, and pushing Takeda’s back against the wall again. Takeda’s eyes went wide in surprise. Ukai’s smirk was the only response Takeda got before he felt Ukai slowly entering him.

 

Ukai and Takeda groaned in unison, the latter wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck for support. Ukai didn’t even wait once he was fully sheathed and immediately began moving with slow, yet hard and rough, thrusts. The smaller man let out loud, _filthy_ moans. As much as Ukai loved the noises--he could feel his cock twitch with each delicious sound coming from Takeda--be couldn’t allow the moans to continue in case someone showed up to practice early; one of the team students could easily overhear. To silence Takeda, Ukai leaned in and mashed their lips together. The sound vibrations echoed through Ukai’s mouth and went straight down to his groin.

 

The angle caused Ukai’s dick to hit deep inside of Takeda, reaching spots that the younger man would’ve never been able to get to on his own. The pounding in his ass was slightly painful, but Takeda didn’t even care. There was a sore pleasure to the roughness of Ukai’s thrusts. He had never felt anything so mind-numbingly _good_ before, and Takeda was sure to let Ukai know that. His hands twisted in the coach’s hair, tugging a little to egg Ukai on. The movement of his hair caused Ukai’s headband to slip off. Takeda pulled away from the kiss to admire the view.

 

Ukai’s chest was glistening with sweat and his muscles rippled under his skin as he pounded into Takeda. Where his hair was normally pushed back beneath his headband, it now spruncg slightly out of place; though most of the hair remained slicked back in place--probably from years of Ukai drying it that way--a few strands popped forward to frame Ukai’s face. His dark eyes were filled with lust as he stared into Takeda’s eyes. The coach had a nice body--a very, very nice body--despite not really being an athlete, and Takeda couldn’t look away. The manager’s eyes scanned down Ukai’s body, right down to where his own legs were wrapped around his coworker’s waist and a little lower to Ukai’s large cock fucking him relentlessly and stretching his ass wide.

 

The other man wasn’t faring well with his view, either. There was something so cute and innocent, yet hot and dirty, about Takeda in that moment. The way his hair was mussed and the thigh highs that made Takeda adorable, but the moans and expression of desire and pure pleasure excited Ukai in ways he didn’t think were possible. He’d only ever seen Takeda as cute before, but that was quickly changing with the brunette’s had gripping his hair and tight ass taking every inch of his needy cock.

 

“Ah! I’m gonna--” Takeda nearly screamed, voice cutting off with a high moan as Ukai released his grip on his hip in favor of jerking Takeda off with fervor.

 

“Come for me, baby,” Ukai commanded breathlessly. He was nearing completion himself.

 

All it took was a few more well-aimed thrusts into Takeda’s prostate. That was all it took to leave the brunette screaming and coming all over his stomach. The tightening of Takeda’s muscles around Ukai as he came forced the latter over the edge, too. Takeda let out a pleasured scream while Ukai groaned low and long, using Takeda to milk himself. They stayed that way for a long time, panting and sweating as they came down from their orgasms.

 

After Ukai gained his breath back, he pulled out and set Takeda down on the ground. The manager’s legs wobbled from exhaustion, so he leaned against the wall to steady himself. Ukai leaned in and kissed Takeda sweetly, almost lovingly. The smaller man smiled into the kiss, but didn’t have enough energy to do much else. All he wanted was to cuddle up next to Ukai. Takeda wouldn’t get his wish, though; excited shouting from the gym proved that any post-sex cuddling would be impossible.

 

“The boys are here,” Ukai sighed, pulling his pants up and redoing the fastenings. He searched for his shirt while he continued to speak. “They’ll come looking for me if I don’t go now. You take your time and join us when you’re able.” Once fully dressed, Ukai kissed Takeda again before taking his leave.

 

The team was flooding in through the doors, save for Kageyama and Hinata who were lying on the floor panting. They must have raced each other to the gym again, as they so often did. Ukai looked slightly disheveled, but he had made sure to fix his clothes and breathing as best as he could. The coach was all smiles, feeling amazing after his little trip to the bathroom. Opening his mouth to speak, Ukai was immediately interrupted.

 

“Who are you?” Hinata had gone from horizontal to vertical in about half a second. The little redhead was bouncing with excitement, clearly oblivious to the fact that Ukai simply looked different without his headband--he couldn’t find it in the bathroom--and with his hair down. “What’s your name? Oh! Are you a third year? Wow, you’re so big!” Hinata rambled on as he often did when excited.

 

Tanaka snorted, amused by Shouyou’s obliviousness. It was true that Ukai looked a bit different with his hair down, but not enough for anyone else aside from Hinata to believe he was a different person entirely. Tanaka elbowed Nishinoya in a “hey, watch this” type of way, deciding to go along with it. “Yeah, what’s your name, new guy? What year are you? If you’re a second year, you’ll have to be fighting me for title of best--”

 

Tsukishima walked past behind the two, facepalming as he went. “I’m surrounded by idiots,” he groaned to himself.

 

The captain came up behind Tanaka and Hinata, standing between them and placing a hand on each of their shoulders. When Daichi spoke, though, it wasn’t to either of them. “ _Ukai-sensei_ , where did your headband go?” It was his way of telling Hinata exactly who was standing before them.

 

Hinata’s brows furrowed, confused, before shooting straight up in understanding. “Ukai-sensei! I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognize you!” he shot out quickly, bowing a little with respect and apology.

 

Finally, Ukai was able to talk through the chaos. He gave Daichi a welcoming smile and a shrug, followed by a calm response. “Not sure. Must’ve lost it.” The coach ran a hand through his newly-freed hair in an attempt to slick it back. It only kind of worked, and soon sprung back forward and into his face.How annoying. He made a mental note to go find the headband in the bathroom after practice.

 

Ukai glanced around the room at each of the boys doing their stretches and other warmups. Daichi excused himself to go held Suga finish setting up the net. Takana and a red-with-embarrassment Hinata stepped aside, too, to finish their warmups. Good, nobody seemed to expect that Ukai had just finished completely ravaging Takeda. The blonde had only a moment to praise his amazing acting skills before it all went to hell.

 

Takeda had walked out of the bathroom...if you could call it walking. The man was stumbling and disheveled: clothes thrown on haphazardly, hair sticking up at all angles, and a deep red blush will staining his cheeks. He was bow legged as he tried to stroll out as inconspicuously as possible.

 

And damn, did Ukai love that it was his doing. He stood there admiring Takeda and thinking just how badly he wanted a second round. Before Ukai had the chance to say anything, another voice spoke up.

 

“That must’ve been one hell of a shit.” It was Tanaka. Of course it was; it was always Tanaka.

 

“I think it had more to do with something going in than coming out.” Tsukishima tch’d as he passed the rest of the group--who had regathered near Ukai--to go get a ball.

 

Silence filled the gym for a split second before Nishinoya and Tanaka began cackling like mad men. Mom and Dad were there in an instant, Suga karate chopping one of them and Daichi smacking the other upside the head. That didn’t stop them; the two fell to the floor in fits of laughter, rolling around like hyenas. Based on a quick glance at the team, Ukai knew that all of them understood what transpired in the bathroom between Takeda and I. Well, almost all of them.

 

“...I don’t get it,” Hinata blurted out with a blank face. “Kageyama, what did he mean?” The redhead latched onto his friend, shaking him as if he were trying to dislodge the information from his mind. Hinata didn’t seem to notice the pink color beginning to appear on Tobio’s ears.

 

Ukai had to stop this. It didn’t take a look back for him to know that Takeda was dying of embarrassment. “Enough!” The coach’s loud voice cut through the noise and made the two dorks on the floor stop laughing, though there were still tears in their eyes. “Everyone take a lap.”

 

Most of the team groaned as they started their lap around the gym. Kageyama took his chance to escape Hinata’s inquiries, though Shouyou jogged after him with a “Tobio, stop avoiding my question!”

 

With the boys running towards the other end of the gymnasium, Ukai strode over to Takeda to talk. The men stood next to each other, watching the team as they jogged. Neither of them spoke for awhile, perhaps because they didn’t know quite what to say.Eventually, it was the manager who spoke up.

 

“Maybe I should wear thigh highs more often,” he joked with a small chuckle. Takeda still looked flustered and shifted a bit uncomfortably. He blushed a little at the pain in his ass because it was a good pain.

 

Ukai laughed heartily and wrapped his arm around Takeda’s shoulders. “Maybe you should,” he agreed before lowering his voice. “But next time why don’t you come over to my house where we won’t be interrupted?”


End file.
